Eye Spy
by annaoi
Summary: The Justice League has a habit of spying on two of its members
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_This is my first fan fic... EVER, so please go easy on me. I'm not satisfied with this one but hopefully you guys will find it entertaining. I posted this on tumblr and it was suggested to me that I post my stories here. I apologize for my bad writing if ever you find it so terrible._

* * *

**Watchtower, 5:30 am**

Clark watched the sun reappear itself. Its rays burst into life as the visible side of the world experience another start. An illumination of the night. Sunrise is truly beautiful when you watch it from the Watchtower.

The computer screen signaled that Javelins one and two are arriving at the port. This meant that his shift for monitor duty has ended. He stood up, stretched his arms upward and yawned. He wondered who was next to take a seat on the monitor womb's lone chair. Probably Wally or Shayera, he silently guessed. The league's schedule changes confused him more often than the busy atmosphere at the Daily Planet. But, as long as everybody did their part, everything will be A-Ok

Then, his super hearing picked up the machines doing their work at the cafeteria.

Food.

And it smelled great.

Without further hesitation, Clark flew, intending to reach the cafeteria within seconds. He could already smell pancakes and bacon. It reminded him of his hometown. He missed Ma's cooking. Terribly. Just when he was about to reach the corridor towards his goal a sound halted him.

Footsteps.

Footsteps? Someone's as hungry as him, he guessed. Maybe Wally's back already from his last mission. The possibility of Flash hording the food, first thing in the morning, isn't exactly far-fetched. But then his super hearing picked up something else.

"Good morning, princess"

It was Batman. He floated nearer as an impulse to eavesdrop even though he could perfectly hear everything from where he was. There was something odd about Batman's voice. He sounded… light… relaxed.

"Morning? I didn't even noticed it was dawn. Must be fatigue."

Last night, Wonder Woman had gone out to save people during an earthquake in Japan. It was just about right that she'd come back around this time in the morning. But Bruce? Why is he here? The dark knight's presence baffled Clark. Batman doesn't have monitor duty for today. That, at least, he certainly knew about the schedule. In that case, he'd brood in Gotham. Not in the floating fortress of the Justice League. Unless it's an emergency. But it doesn't seem like he's here for an emergency.

Clark couldn't fight the temptation to listen. And he felt a bit ashamed about it. To make it even worse, he used his x-ray vision. Curosity got the Kryptonian.

He could see that there were nobody else but the two. Batman stood beside Diana who was sitting on one of the cafeteria chairs. As expected, she looks thaggard and sleepy. The earthquake must've been really bad.

"You need some rest" suggested Batman.

Diana just sighed and placed her elbows on the table. Her palms supported her head.

"How come you're not tired? Didn't you just come from patrol?" asked Diana, still with lazy eyes.

"I'm used to working late" he replied casually. After saying that, he sat down beside Diana.

"Still, you should be resting too" yawned the princess.

Her eyes drooped. She yawned again, this time, without words getting mixed. Then, as if it was normal for her to do so, she rested her head on Batman's shoulder. Batman didn't looked like he was comfortable with it but he didn't move away. It was like the action was not foreign anymore but he hadn't gotten used to it. He just stayed there and let Diana make a pillow out of his Kevlar-covered shoulder.

"Why are you here, Bruce?" she muttered while her eyes closed.

"Just checking things out here"

"I doubt there's a super villain hiding here at the cafeteria"

Batman smiled at that. Clark had never seen him smile that big in that number of seconds.

"Ok. You got me"

"You know, you gotta stop checking up on me."

"I was…"

"Worried. I know. It was just an earthquake, Bruce."

There was a pause. A long pause. Just when Batman was about to say something. Wonder Woman snored. Not loudly, but enough for Clark to hear. Batman sighed but smirked at Diana's peaceful face. He then proceeded to carry Diana, careful not to wake her up - left hand behind her knees and right hand on her right side below the shoulder. Clark panned his view, following Bruce.

Diana leaned on Batman's chest like it was second nature. Like he had carried her in this fashion before. Batman reached the door of her quarters, opened it, placed her on her bed carefully and covered her with a blanket. Soon after that he stroded back to the door, but he stopped at the edge and turned around. He looked at her. Just a quick look before finally leaving the room. After he closed the door, Clark finally ended his spying.

He didn't really fully understand what he just saw. And it was the first time he saw this kind of interaction between the two. Maybe Bruce and Diana had become close friends. But then he remembered how much of a loner Bruce was. The man drove people away except for his trusted butler.

But Diana. She was treated differently by the Batman. And she welcomed Batman's presence like he was…

"Uh… Supes?"

Clark turned around at the voice. Flash was suddenly there carrying boxes of pizza, that seemed to tower above him, which he most likely bought just before coming here at the watchtower. The scarlet speedster placed the boxes on the ground and then chomped on a slice that was already on his mouth. He maintained a puzzled eye on Superman.

"You've been floating there for a long time."

Clark felt he was caught.

"Uh…"

And then he remembered about breakfast.

"I… I have to eat. See ya later, Wally."

And then he flew away while trying to force the idea of eating pancakes in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watchtower, New Year's Eve.**

Wally West, better known as the Flash, was the fastest man alive. At least he felt like he was until he showed up late at the party. The party scene in the Watchtower wasn't really all that different from all the parties he's been in. To be honest, it looked more like a Halloween party because all of its attendants are in colorful costumes. Nevertheless, he wouldn't miss this party. A party where all his "work" buddies are at. Whoever was in charge of the invitations, he did a good job on getting enough people to attend. Enough to fill the floor with just people without having to stop some from doing what the world needs them to do.

He scanned the area to look for someone interesting. The first ones that caught his eye were two ladies at the bar. Both gorgeous and both preoccupied with their drinks.

Good, he thought. Maybe he'll score some dates. He's one of the big seven after all.

The music was so loud that he couldn't really get their attention from where he was standing, so he sifted through the people on the dance floor just to get across to them. "Excuse me. Coming through" he said to four people so far while wearing a smug face. He had even bumped into Captain Atom in the process.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Midway into the dance floor he heard a laugh on the right, muffled by the music but audible enough for him to notice. It was Wonder Woman. She was sitting on one of the stools on the other bar grinning and… looking like having the time of her life.

She's talking to someone. Someone dark and has pointy horns.

"Batman!?" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

A few people glanced at him without stopping from dancing. He hoped someone, other than him, will notice this. Apparently, nobody cared. Still, he was surprised. Batsy never attended a party. Never. Too much seriousness with this guy to even be in one. What he was seeing is a pure rarity.

"Where?"

Flash turned and saw Superman's cousin, Kara. Supergirl is another odd person to see here.

"Aren't you a little underage to be drinking that?" He asked loudly and jokingly while the chorus of the music blasted.

The blonde in the white and blue uniform, sporting the big 'S' on the chest, looked a little gruff than usual. She was holding a red cup.

"This is soda. And that's the exact same thing Kal told me"

She gestured behind her, to a man wearing red and blue with the same big 'S' in the chest. Superman was talking to another caped hero in leotard while keeping an eye on her.

"No booze for you, huh."

She nodded.

"The only condition for me to attend this party"

"But… I thought Kryptonians don't get drunk."

"He still doesn't want me to break the law no matter how invulnerable I am."

"Wow."

Flash could see that she was bored and wanted to change he subject.

"So Batman. He's here?"

"Yeah over there"

Supergirl moved closer and Flash pointed at the black figure with his index finger.

"Woah! Didn't figure him as a party goer."

"I thought the same."

"Wait. Hold on. Is that Wonder Woman talking to him?"

They saw the princess with the bat. She was laughing again but not as loud as Flash saw before. Batman smirked occasionally but he maintained a serious composure.

Then something happened unexpectedly.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kara asked. Wally didn't reply. He was too fixated.

Wonder Woman held Batman's hand and then dragged him toward the exit door. It was odd. It was like watching a girl towing away her boyfriend. Nobody seemed to notice except for them.

Flash and Supergirl looked at each other.

"Wanna follow them?" She asked him with glee.

The next thing they knew is both of them floating across a corridor that goes to the viewing area where the large span of the Earth can be seen behind a giant thick-glassed window. Supergirl had to fly while carrying Flash, both hands on his arm pits, to maintain stealth.

I can't believe we're spying on Batman, he thought. He also can't believe that he left the prospect of talking to two beautiful women for this.

They landed soundlessly behind the edge of the corridor. Peaking with one eye, they saw the two near the railings that separated people from the glass. Wonder Woman leaned her back on the railings while Batman stood stoicly. They seemed to be in deep conversation.

"I can't hear what they're saying" Flash whispered.

"I can."

Of course, Supergirl has super hearing. She began to relay the conversation to Flash.

"Bruce… I don't think you really believe your reasons.

"Reasons for what?"

"For not dating me."

Supergirl was about express something audibly but Flash was quick to cover her mouth with his hand. He shushed her silently. Kara continued immediately.

"I do believe them."

"Really? But you seem to purposely break your rules when you arrived at party after I asked you to."

"I'm here for monitor duty"

Wonder Woman laughed.

"Yeah… another one of your excuses."

Silence suddenly filled the place. Flash and Supergirl waited. After a minute or so, Batman sighed.

"I wanted to see you."

Wonder Woman's eyes widened. She smiled.

"Honest?"

"Honest."

Noise coming from the party penetrated. The speedster ignored it. Supergirl did too and continued to relay the words.

"Is it the countdown aleady?"

"Yes."

"Good. Maybe after this you'll rethink your reasons"

10, 9, 8, 7…

The princess leaned closer to the dark knight.

6, 5, 4,

The knight looked into her blue eyes. the princess' hand held the back of the cowl.

3, 2,

Then, slowly, Wonder Woman was closing the gap.

1

As the partying people echoed a Happy New Year cheer. Flash and Supergirl could only exclaim one thing in their minds:

Oh. My. God. They are going to kiss

The scenery. Fireworks exploded. Colors of light splashed outside the gigantic window. A kiss is demanded. They have to kiss! They have to!

Suddenly, when their lips were just a hair away from touching, Batman stopped the princess with his hands on her shoulders.

Wonder Woman gave a puzzled look.

Batman glared at the direction where the two spying, costumed, party goers peaked. Fortunately, Flash and Supergirl moved away just in time. Both leaned their backs at the wall. Flash heard Supergirl cursing under her breath. He just knew that the Batman knew they were there.

"Someone's watching us." Batman said. Supergirl didn't have to relay it. He said it loud enough.

Wonder Woman's puzzled expression turned into an angry one.

"Who's there?" demanded the warrior princess.

It was Flash's turn to carry Supergirl. He figured she wasn't fast enough for the getaway. He also knew they'll have no chance to tell about this. Batman's glare was enough to keep this quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Barren Planet, approximately 6:00pm**

"There must be some way out of here!"

Wonder Woman flew high, almost touching the ceiling of the cave. Tired from trying to create a hole on the rocky wall, Hawkgirl just sat on a large boulder. On her left was Batman, who continued to clutch on his side. Despite the thick bandages, his bleeding hasn't subsided and his exposed skin looked paler than usual.

"Diana, you have to rest." Hawkgirl said calmly.

"No! I have to find a way out. The Javelin might still be functioning. We can fly out of here as soon as we can get to it"

Wonder Woman continued to make effort, zigzagging across the spans of the rough ceiling. Shayera hasn't seen Diana like this. Wonder Woman didn't exactly panic but cracks of anxiety were showing. She's been at it for a few hours since they got trapped inside the monstrous cave.

Several hours ago, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and Batman had responded to a distress call that seemed to have been transmitted from an uninhabited planet in a different galaxy. They kept in mind that it might be trap given that the Justice League has a fair share of extraterrestrial enemies, however, the "what if it's not" question made it impossible for them to ignore the cry for help. It was suggested that they came prepared, so Diana brought two swords and a shield, all forged by the gods of Olympus. Shayera brought additional maces. Batman carried extra of his weapons too. He always did.

It became clear to Shayera that their preparations wouldn't make much difference when the Javelin was struck down by an unsuspecting cannon blast. A powerful one, she reckoned.

After just two hits, they crashed into the barren planet's hillside. As soon as they crawled out of their aircraft, they were attacked by - surprise, surprise! - an army of white martians.

Despite that, they fought well, considering that they packed lightly. But the battle didn't seem to end. More martians poured in. It's almost like hundreds were born every minute and ready to kill them. Batman suspected an express cloning device was involved. Unfortunately, there was no time to find out.

Things got worse when they got cornered at the entrance of a huge cave. They went in as fast as they could while Batman detonated the last of his charges to create a rock avalanche to seal the entrance.

Just soon after, Diana saw a blood trail coming from Batman. One of the martians must've gotten lucky and punctured the left side of his abdomen. The dark knight assured that his vitals weren't hit, but the princess of the Amazons just couldn't rest easily.

Now, in the dark cave that's slightly illuminated by one of Batman's glow sticks, Shayera started counting the hours since they left the Watchtower.

"A whole day of travel… three hours of fighting off those white martians… and… and…"

"We've been gone for more than thirty hours."

Batman broke his silence, as usual in perfect timing, except his voice sounded weaker.

"Thirty?"

"The battle wasn't three hours. It was five. For one hour, we walked in the cave until reaching this dead end. And she's…" he gestured to Diana who's still trying to find way, "… been punching and flying up there for about two hours"

Shayera watched Diana again. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Diana! Stop it!" She shouted to the flying woman.

Diana faced the winged warrior in mid air. Angry. Her regal stance imposing.

"I can't just stop. I can't."

"Diana."

This time, it was Bruce who called out. It looked painful for him to stand up but he did it anyway.

Diana hovered closer to Batman. Her face was now softer. It looked like she wanted to touch his face but stopped midway. Instead, she chose to only look at him. She looked pained to see him like this. Shayera knew this because it's written all over the princess' face.

Then it dawned on her.

It really was true, she said silently to herself. Months ago, Green Lantern heard a story about Bruce, Diana and their 'conversation' during New Year's Eve. He got the story from Flash and Supergirl when he caught them talking about it privately. GL then told Hawkgirl. It sounded impossible when she first heard about it, but now, it seemed a lot less fictitious. In that very moment in the cave, she looked at her two friends differently. Seeing the costumed playboy-billionaire and the Amazonian princess together will have to take some getting used to.

Batman swayed and continued to struggle on his feet. Wonder Woman caught him before he collapsed to the ground.

"Take it easy tough guy" Diana uttered softly.

In unison, all three slowly sat on the stone floor. Bruce took out a small, circular device and gave it to Shayera.

"That tracking device sends a relentless distress signal to the Watchtower. I got it from the Javelin just in time before the white martians attacked…"

He coughed and then continued.

"… I've activated it earlier but unfortunately it's losing power. Your mace might have enough voltage. You have to expose it with your mace's charge continuously or else the others won't keep a track on us"

Shayera placed the device to the ground and placed her mace beside it.

"You have to do it carefully. We still don't know how much the device can take"

Hawkgirl nodded.

Bruce slumped and leaned his back on one if the larger rocks behind him. Having lost a lot of blood, talking has taken away a lot of his energy. Diana moved his hand away from the wound to check.

Meanwhile, Shayera started to charge the device with the flickering mace. Inch by inch, she shortened the gap between the two objects, carefully as Batman indicated. A small light appeared on the device which probably meant that it's working.

Awesome.

Relief fell on her for the first time in thirty hours or so. She couldn't wait to leave this crappy cave.

She looked at Diana and Bruce. Diana looked more like a mess. Her tiara was uneven. Her hair was much worse. Her "uniform" stained. Earlier she had cuts and bruises but due to her quick healing, a gift by the Greek gods she presumed, her skin looked good as new… still, her getup a mess.

Bruce seemed to think differently when he watched Diana while she replaced his bandages. Except maybe, it's more than a look of admiration.

Hawkgirl got an idea. She might as well try this while they wait for rescue.

"Um…", she started while standing up, "I think I'm in the mood to explore the cave"

The two looked at her.

"I'm bored and I might find an exit in the process."

Batman closed his eyes to rest. Diana nodded an "OK". They bought her excuse. Hawkgirl's wings flapped with force and propelled her body into the air. She flew into the darkest corner, where the biggest boulders are stacked side by side. When she felt it's too far for them to notice, she got higher once more. She found a flat surface at the top of one of the boulders and landed without making a sound. Perfect. The rocks offered cover and a great view of Bruce and Diana. She sat there. Watching them like a real hawk.

Diana leaned closer to Bruce. Their soft voices echoed in the cave.

"I bet you're willing to kill for a king sized bed" Diana muttered.

As expected, Bruce retorted seriously.

"I don't kill, princess"

"I was joking!"

The princess laughed and slapped his shoulder a little too hard.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I - I'm sorry!… Looks like you might have a bruise there."

"Most likely" He groaned. Bruce straightened his back again, trying to rest once more.

"I'm sure Alfred would give you a lecture after this."

"That…" he coughed, "is highly possible."

"If he does, I would bring a camera and record the whole thing"

Batman smiled. At least, it looked like a smile from where Shayera was watching. Diana touched his face with her palms and took off his cowl. Bruce's face revealed a large bruise on the side and a reddened eye. Diana winced.

"I've had worse" he said.

"Yeah, I know." she laughed. "The 'worse' you might be referring to is when your grappling line was cut and you fell from the tenth floor. I remember you fractured your skull."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but Diana continued.

"Or maybe… when you got bitten by Copperhead. I remember… the anti-venom was a pain to find", her expression changed, "I don't really know which is worse: you on the hospital bed or trying finding that stinking cure."

Shayera could tell that Diana wasn't trying to joke about it anymore. Awkward.

"You seem to remember all of my… mishaps" Bruce plainly said.

Diana shook her head and looked down.

"I remember all of the instances that I failed to save you."

It was Shayera's turn to raise an eyebrow. This was getting interesting.

Bruce scooted much closer. He tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. This was partly because the pain from his abdomen wasn't gone yet. He stopped when his elbow touched Diana's.

His blue eyes reminisced, like he received a flash back of some happy moments in his life. Shayera wondered what memory it was. Maybe something about his parents when they were still alive. Other than that she has no idea.

Out of nowhere, Bruce kissed Diana's cheek.

Shayera wished she's see it again because it was fast, more like a quick peck. She leaned further for a better view.

"What was that for?" Diana asked, surprised but not angry.

Bruce didn't answer. His jaw stiffened and sweat began to appear on his forehead, most probably because he wasn't used to doing the sentimental stuff, which was ironic because he's the only one of them with the playboy facade.

Diana's eyebrows furrowed, still waiting for an answer. Bruce hesitantly looked at her.

"Few years ago, I tried to dig you out from wreckage. You kissed my cheek when you found out what I did… "

He cleared his throat.

"…Diana… you saved my life, more times than you thought you had. I know this because I remember every instance"

He sighed and continued.

"… That kiss was your way to say thank you… I just thought I'd say it the same way."

Diana was speechless. So was Shayera. The Batman, the guy who made criminals wet their beds, was talking about kissing and other mushy things.

Hawkgirl regretted not bringing a camera. And a pack of pop corn. This was better than any of those daytime soap operas, she mentally commented.

The princess smiled. She leaned and kissed his cheek in return. When she was done, he leaned and kissed her on the lips. Then, they kissed some more… and more.

Shayera felt temperature rise. This was more than she could hope to see.

Then suddenly…

Beep, beep, beep!

The kissing stopped. Both looked at the device that Shayera charged with her mace, the one that called for the others from the Watchtower.

It was beeping faster and faster.

"Is that..?"

"Hawkgirl's mace worked. Our rescue is here."

The moment was gone. Shayera groaned.

"Crap! Not now!"

Her voice echoed loudly. Bruce and Diana looked up and found Shayera on the top of the highest boulder. She was looking down. Frowning.

Diana laughed it off. Bruce glared while putting on his cowl.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Part 4 will be the last. I'll be writing it after I get a break from work. _

_Update: I'm halfway through the 4th chapter. I hope I can finish it today._

_Update#2: I started from scratch 'coz the story was a bit 'botchy'. so... it's gonna take longer than expected to post it. Especially that a typhoon went by my town and severed a lot of power lines. Good thing I found this internet shop (one of the few that still has internet). For the meantime, I'll be writing on my notebook. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_This will be the last chapter. _

_Sorry for the long wait. As I have said, the electricity was out because of the storm and I was forced to write this in a notebook. When the electricity came back, I finished the rest with my smartphone. I'm not sure if I did good job on this story... I don't really feel that this was the best chapter. It was hard to get the exact characterization for the Martian Manhunter; I only knew him in the JL and JLU cartoons. Also, this turned out longer than expected... and a little different from the other chapters. Nevertheless, I still hope you guys will be entertained. _

_Thanks for the reviews. I'll be writing some more in my spare time. :)_

_p.s. I slapped myself when I found out that 'martians' was supposed to be 'Martians'. LOL. _

* * *

**Watchtower, Monday, 10:30 am**

As expected from a Martian telepath, J'onn J'onzz knew a lot of secrets, especially within the boundaries of the Justice League.

For instance, he knew that Flash has eighteen secret stashes of snacks in the Watchtower, each in different places. He knew exactly where those stashes were and occasionally helped himself with a few of them without the speedster's knowledge. He often picked the ones that stored the marshmallows. Those soft, white snacks of sweet tooth bliss were his favorite

After arriving from a long mission, J'onn craved for the mallows. Merrily, he phased through walls and floors before reaching the corridor near the watchtower's laboratory. Inside the lab were the snacks, hidden behind empty Petri dishes and bottles. It seemed to be just a simple snatch and munch until he reached he door. He realized that he wasn't going to get his snack anytime soon when he saw Flash and Hawkgirl crouching at the lab's door. Their ears pressed on its surface.

The Martian Manhunter was confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked both.

Instead of a clear answer, both shushed him quietly with their index fingers on their lips. He tilted his head out of curiosity.

Seconds later, John Stewart, the Green Lantern, arrived at J'onn's side. He probably noticed the peculiar actions of the two from afar.

"They're at it again" John muttered.

In the same manner, the two told GL to shut up.

Out of preference, and because he sorely lacked conversation nowadays, J'onn didn't read their minds to get answers. He did what humans do where they're clueless: He asked.

"I don't understand. What are they doing?" he whispered

"They're listening to Bruce and Diana" John replied in the same fashion.

When the Martian heard the names, he knew exactly why. He once saw Batman and Wonder Woman getting comfortable in the cafeteria. He had let them believe that they were alone by staying invisible. He was also present during the New Year's Eve 'conversation'. Again, he avoided detection. Lastly, he had heard about the "make-out session" from Hawkgirl. Like Superman, J'onn didn't know what to think of it. Having polar opposites together sounded strange to him, but that didn't stop Flash and Hawkgirl from thinking it was "interesting".

Now. It's the same story.

J'onn was about to leave it alone to get a pack of marshmallows somewhere else when Wonder Woman's voice penetrated through the thick door. It wasn't a shout; it was just louder but muffled. The Amazonian sounded angry.

That's new, he thought. Curious, he decided to check it out. Stealthily.

"J'onn, where are you going?" GL whispered.

"I'm going to listen", he said hushly as he turned invisible.

He phased through the door and reached the inside in just seconds. The first thing he saw was Batman looking through the microscope. The dark knight's back was facing the Amazonian princess who was nearest to the door. Diana looked like her anger was in the verged of spilling. Batman's broad shoulders didn't really convey anything. He was silent and stoic as usual. Thanks to his alien gifts, J'onn's presence is oblivious to them.

Then, the princess began.

"So you're just going to end this. Just like that."

Batman remained silent. Only after a long minute, he replied. His back was still facing her.

"This" he emphasized, "was bound to fade away. You know that"

"I think we should give it a chance."

"I think we should end it while there's still a chance."

Wonder woman paused for a while. And then, she said it.

"You're a coward, Bruce."

The silence from Batman was unrelenting. He might shut up for good if he has to. Surpringly, after that long and uneventful moment, he broke the silence. The dark knight placed the Petri dish aside and turned to her.

"It was just attraction. Nothing more."

"Funny..." she muttered, "I felt there was more... and I think you did too.

Batman just stared. Then, he turned around and went back to whatever he was doing. To normal people, his actions were often beyond rude and selfish. To J'onn and others, he was just being Batman.

Today, he was just that. He was just being Batman.

Diana looked down. Her eyes remained dry and her fists balled.

"Fine! Have it your way. If you don't want to pursue it..."

Her face finally softened.

"... neither will I."

Diana's voice was strained. She has had it with his 'issues'. Deciding to stop this conversation, she headed for the door.

"Tell them that they can stop eavesdropping on us." said the Batman, just before Diana had reached the door.

Diana didn't say anything. It was her turn to ignore him. Her anger was melding with sadness. J'onn didn't have to read her mind to know it. Finally, Wonder Woman pushed the button for the door. It slid open and she walked out a little less confident in her stride.

Flash and Hawkgirl stood straight as quickly as they can, trying not to make eye contact.

"Um... you OK, Diana?" Flash asked as he scratched the back of his head. Diana ignored the speedster too. She walked straight with her boots tapping on the cold floor. Fading and never wanting to come back.

J'onn remained in the lab. He waited for Batman to convey a feeling, to convey anything, but he saw none. Bruce's broad shoulders didn't move, his eyes concentrated on what the microscope tells him. It was probably for a case he's working on. A case he seemed to find more important than dealing with Diana. Unsatisfied, the Martian tried to read his mind, even though it was more difficult than it looked.

Many times, he tried to read the Batman but he'd always get vague images before getting nothing. At first, the images seemed random and unrelated to the present situation. Always a two-second montage of a past that he never quite understood. Through time, and because he had seen the same images a thousand times, J'onn figured out what each image showed:

_Gunshot, pearls, blood, gravestones and a bat. _

Now, he was seeing the same thing. No change.

_Gunshot, pearls, blood, gravestones and a bat. _

He never asked Bruce about the images. He just didn't want to know. The only times that J'onn could hear his thoughts was when the bat himself allowed it. And that's only for exreme occasions. He was the only human he knew that possess such mental strength.

Suddenly, the subject of his observation moved. His head swiveled to J'onn's direction. The dark knight glared.

Even though it's impossible for Bruce to know for sure that an invisible Martian was there, somehow, J'onn knew that the bat noticed something.

Creeped out by this darkly costumed hero, he decided to get out of there as quickly as he can before Batman found a way to derect him.

Lunch came and J'onn sat on a table with a bowl of marshmallows.

"Where did you get that?" asked Flash who sat across from him.

Hawkgirl was eating beef steak at the same table. Green Lantern joined them and was only drinking soda.

"I'd rather not divulge that information" replied the green alien, not caring at all if Flash knew that he got them from a stash in the docking area.

Wally attempted a glare. A bat-glare. Unfortunately, it came out as a silly squint that made Hawkgirl laugh like a hyena. It was distinctly pathetic and entertaining at the same time. The real bat-glare would make the Martian Manhunter spill the beans in seconds. Batman almost did that to him earlier.

Hawkgirl elbowed the speedster.

"Stop bothering J'onn and finish your peas" she ordered like a humored big sister.

Flash dropped the glare and started a topic.

"Did I really hear it right? Did Batman really dump Wonder Woman?"

"Judging by Diana's don't-talk-to-me face, I'd say he did" Green Lantern commented casually before taking a sip.

Hawkgirl bit on a large portion of meat.

"Choo bad. Jay look good togeder" she said with a very full mouth.

"Nah. Diana's too pretty for the Bats. I mean... he's creepy and... broody... Why would anyone date that?" Flash retored.

"Date who?"

They all turned to a direction and saw Superman carrying a tray of typical looking food. Supergirl was just behind him. There was room for two so some of them scooted back to give them enough space. Superman sat beside Green Lantern. Supergirl squeezed in between Flash and Hawkgirl.

"Batman" answered Green Lantern.

"Who's dating Batman?"

"Wonder Woman". J'onn answered instead.

"Oh" said Clark. He doesn't seem to be all interested in hearing about it.

However, Supergirl's mood was the opposite.

"Nice! It's official then?"

Flash broke the news.

"They broke up. Just this morning."

An exaggerated expressions was in her face. She stood up.

"What!?"

Supergirl shouted loud enough for everybody in the cafeteria to notice. When people started to mind their own business again, she sat down and lowered her voice.

"Why-what happened?"

"Batman just ended it out of the blue"

"Sounds like Batman alright" Clark commented.

"That's just too bad! They're perfect for each other!.. I mean, I know I've been saying that Kal was perfect for her..."

Clark choked on his food. He wasn't really comfortable with in the topic. It's awkward enough as it is.

"Kara!"

"What? I'm just saying that Batman is compatible with Diana as well... the moment I saw them together alone."

"Couldn't agree more" Shayera said.

Flash made an uncomfortable expression.

"Since when did you guys turn into hardcore Wonder-Bat shippers?"

"We're what?" both women asked.

"Wonder-Bat shippers"

Supergirl smiled.

"Wonder-bat...I like the sound of that."

"Wally, you're on Tumblr way too much" said Shayera plainly.

Wally crossed his arms on his chest.

"Seeing both of them together is interesting but I won't give it the 'forever' stamp. I don't even think they'd be back together."

Supergirl furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Flash. She was taking this too seriously.

"Who says they won't?"

"Says me."

Flash was proud and was so sure than the rest of them. Then Supergirl got an idea.

"Hundred bucks says they get back together by the end of the week."

Of course, Wally was quick to say it.

"You're on!"

Green Lantern and Superman seemed pretty neutral about the proposition. In truth, Clark just don't want to be counted in and John just wanted to see what happens. Hawkgirl has obviously sided with Supergirl. She saw them kiss, after all. As for J'onn, he doesn't know his place in this.

"Wait. How are you guys going know if they got back together or not? I mean, that's Batman and Wonder Woman we're talking about. He's good at keeping things private and she's dangerously hot headed... especially that they know you spy on them. Constantly. You guys need good watcher."

Green Lantern made an excellent point. The instances they saw the 'Wonder-Bat' in action were just them being at the right place and at the right time. Surely, they won't get lucky the next time.

"Well... Stealth isn't my strong suit" Shayera admitted, "Flash isn't good at it either."

Flash was about to object but stopped and admitted it instead.

"Well don't look at us. We're Kryptonians, we're not Mar-"

Suddenly, as if she had another personality, Kara looked at J'onn funny.

Everyone at the table, with the exception of Clark, did the same.

He read all of their minds. He didn't like what they were thinking.

Flash grinned.

"Would twenty packs of marshmallows do it?"

**A week later, 7:00 pm**

The stars shined brightly as the Watchtower floated in space. Earth was still the subject of their scenery and its purpose. Things had been pretty busy for the passed week. The usual supervillains popped up out of nowhere like flies and there were more damsels to that needed attention. Fortunately, with a lot of meta-humans at humanity's side, everything was under control. The night was still young but most had already hit the sack. The ones that stayed behind have unfinished business.

"Any news?"

"None so far"

Hawkgirl and the Martian Manhunter were at the monitor womb. He was assigned for monitor duty and she was reserved for help if ever Flash and GL needed back up if Giganta ever got stronger and smarter.

Bored, Hawkgirl watched the screen where the speedster outran the giant woman. Green Lantern formed green boxing gloves for the offensive.

"Really? No dates and kisses whatsoever?"

J'onn was tired of it all. He was constantly pestered by the Flash this week. But, he answered anyway.

"Batman didn't contact her. Wonder Woman hasn't visited where he was near."

He knew this because he had read Wonder Woman's mind before she slept, every night for seven days. It wasn't taxing especially that Diana's mental guard wasn't as difficult to break as Batman's. Her memories were the strongest evidence. She hasn't seen Batman since they broke up. And she hadn't left the Watchtower for personal reasons. Batman, on the other hand, hadn't attempted any reconciliation. Every time he arrived at the Watchtower, J'onn watched him with the security cameras and he followed him stealthily whenever the world didn't need saving. He tried to read his mind again so he could see if anything changed.

Nope. No changes.

Following Batman was a chore he hated. It was like spying on the best spy in the world. Obviously, his observations weren't complete. It was too risky to go in Gotham and follow the vigilante everywhere he went.

Good thing Diana's memories confirmed it strongly

Hawkgirl slumped on one of the monitor's keyboard and yawned.

"It looks like we're gonna lose the bet"

"There's still about five hours before it ends" J'onn encouraged.

"Just tell me if it's all over"

Hawkgirl leaned back on her chair and started to nap. Meanwhile, Flash and Green Lantern have subdued Giganta as seen on the screen. They radioed J'onn that it's done. Work was finished for tonight. Unlike humans, Martians don't need sleep; he could really wait for the night to be over and watch the sun come up again. J'onn would love it. The sunrise was one of his favorite things to watch in the Watchtower.

While J'onn was thinking to himself, the door opened and Wonder Woman came in. J'onn greeted her kindly.

"Good Evening, Diana."

"Good Evening, J'onn"

She smiled the sad kind of smile. She wore civilian clothes - long sleeved shirt and jeans. Her scarf hanged loosely around her neck.

"Leaving?"

"Yes… I just need to drink some tea".

"Do you wish for me to beam you down from the teleporter?"

"No. It's OK. I'll just use my jet."

"Alright"

"See you later J'onn"

"See you."

J'onn had to follow her. This time, it wasn't entirely for the Marshmallows. It was also for his curiosity. He read her mind and saw an image of a restaurant. It's the first time he saw it. Without her knowledge, Diana's invisible jet was being tracked. J'onn had seen from his monitor that she had landed somewhere in a city… near an Indian restaurant. J'onn logged in the coordinates and beamed himself down.

In an instant, he was behind the restaurant. There were no people. Just a cat eating from a dumpster. When the cat hissed at him, he made himself invisible. Quickly, he phased through walls and landed on the street at the front.

And there she was. her scarf flapped as the wind blew in front of her. She entered the restaurant and an Indian woman greeted her. J'onn went in as well.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Theia"

"It's nice to see you again, Abhaya."

Abhaya looked behind Diana.

"You're not with Mr. Kane this evening?"

Diana made a nervous laugh.

"Not tonight. He's… off somewhere"

Abhaya made an 'oh' expressed and escorted Diana to her table. She ordered tea and the waitress was off to get it. Diana leaned on the table with her left palm on her chin. J'onn began to read her mind again.

Her memories revealed that this restaurant was their temporary refuge during the Thanagarian invasion. When an enemy patrol entered, they kissed to hide their faces. Later, they came back to this restaurant a few times more. Everytime, Bruce paid the owner to keep their visits private. Making sure that people won't intrude, they used fake names.

This tiny little restaurant was still their secret refuge... a place where they can be themselves.

When J'onn went back to reality, he found that the Amazonian's posture hasn't changed. Still alone. Still sad. She stayed like that for an hour, occasionally sipping from the colder Darjeeling tea.

Rain fell and made the mood even melancholic. The green alien felt sad for her. He wanted to come out of invisibility and comfort her as a friend but that could get things a bit complicated. The only thing he could do was to respect her privacy by leaving her alone. And he was about to do just that. Beating J'onn to it, Diana got up and paid for the tea. The waitress lent her an umbrella. Diana thanked her and promised to bring it back. The rain still poured heavily, but the princess went out anyway.

Outside, her silhouette on the window stopped abruptly. J'onn knew that she saw something. He didn't wanted to read her mind, he wanted to see it for himself.

Then, he saw the two of them.

Bruce, who also wore civilian clothes, stood in the rain. Either, he forgot an umbrella or purposely let himself get wet, J'onn didn't care. He was amazed at the sight. Only a few feet away was Diana, clutching tightly onto the handle of the umbrella. Her face was shocked and, more importantly, less downcast.

Neither said anything.

Diana approached the brooding man and covered him with her umbrella. Partly dry and partly drenched, they looked at each other like they have never seen each other for a long time... which in J'onn's opinion, was mostly true.

"And you said it was bound to fade" Diana commented. She smiled the happy kind of smile.

Bruce wore an expression that seemed to mean 'sorry' for humans.

"I just... I couldn't let it fade away."

J'onn, knowing that he'd see random images again, read Bruce's mind for the last time.

_Gunshot, pearls, blood, gravestones and a bat... and a dance in Paris... and a kiss._

The Martian Manhunter smiled even though no one saw him.

No time to talk, no time to discuss, Bruce and Diana shared a gentle kiss under the umbrella. Suddenly, it became warmer under the rain. They smiled at each other knowing their moment was back. And just like that, she forgave him and he accepted her. A wordless communication and the past was forgotten. J'onn didn't have to read minds to know it. It was such a beautiful sight, even for an alien.

And all it took was one rainy night.

"You know... I was a little disappointed that no one came to spy on us" Diana said jokingly.

"Someone got that covered" Bruce muttered.

He looked around trying to find the spy.

"I heard Flash gave you twenty packs of marshmallows." Bruce started, "I'll give you a year's supply if you don't tell them what happened."

J'onn agreed to that. The Batman knew that he would.

**Sunrise.**

"C'mon! Why are you so secretive all of a sudden?" Wally said in frustration.

"Yeah! you have to tell us!" Kara pleaded

Flash and Supergirl stood in front of J'onn Jonzz. They were begging. He enjoyed seeing them like that.

"I'd rather not divulge that information" the Martian finally said.

The superheroes in front of him groaned. Hawkgirl knew that none of them will ever know what happened.

**THE END**


End file.
